


Family

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Family

When Nick Fury had approached you about joining his super-secret boy band, you never expected it to turn out this way. With you in a long term relationship with the archer who never missed and Iron Man.

You had been alive for a thousand years and been with many people, but you’d never let yourself feel this way for any of them. This was mostly in fear. Fear of what your brother would do if he caught you having a relationship.

Klaus had always been overprotective. You were his little sister, and he loved you, but after being changed he’d refused to allow you or your siblings to have relationships.

He played it off as not wanting anyone to have roots that could lead to your father finding and murdering them. But, you knew the truth. Klaus was scared if any of you found love, you would leave him alone for eternity.

After your brother had daggered the rest of your family, you ran. You refused to be locked in a coffin at the whim of your brother.

You’d made it to New York after Klaus daggered Rebekah. You’d met Nick in 1986. You’d been working with Peggy Carter for a few years when you’d met the man and you quickly became close with him.

You hadn’t left New York since you’d run and it just made it easy for Nick to recruit you in 2012.

It was almost two years later when you found yourself dating both Clint Barton and Tony Stark. 

Of course, everyone on the team knew each other. You’d all read the files when you became a team but after working and living together for two years, you’d grown closer. You were a family.

So, it made sense they all knew about you. Everything about your past, and your family.

It didn’t scare the team, and it certainly didn’t scare your boys.

“Morning,” Clint whispered as you opened your eyes. 

“Too early.” You whined, pressing your face into Clint’s chest. “Turn the sun off.”

“Can’t do that sunshine,” Clint said, smirk clear in his voice, before pressing his lips to your head. “You’ll just have to get over it.”

“Rude.” You grumbled, rolling over so you were straddling the man’s hips. “I thought you loved me.” You cocked your head.

“I do love you.” He hummed, resting his hands on your hips. “Just can’t get rid of the sun. We need it to survive.”

“Not this one,” Tony mumbled, rolling over to face you. “Sun will burn her alive.” He smirked, pinching your side.

“Better than sparkling.” Clint smiled as you rolled your eyes. 

“If any vampire ever sparkles, I’ll end them myself. Bloody disgrace to the species.” You grumbled before letting out a short squeal as Tony pulled you onto his lap.

“I ever tell you I love that accent?” Tony questioned you, trailing his lips down your throat.

“A couple times.” You breathed. “I think you even put it in your speech last night.” You added, wrapping a hand around his neck as your other reached out for Clint. The ring adorning your finger sparkling in the morning light.

“He did.” Clint agreed. “Right before the joke about you being dead which is fine because normally marriage kills people anyway.”

“Am I wrong?” Tony asked, smiling at the man. “Come here, bird,” Tony said, pulling him by the hand before kissing his male fiance.

“I think we should stay here a little while longer.” You said, pressing your face into Tony’s neck. “We have a lot of celebrating to do.”

“I love the way you think,” Clint said after pulling away from Tony. “Love it.” He repeated before kissing you.

“Who’s your friend, Natasha?” You asked hours later as the three of you entered the kitchen.

“Well, she’s not my friend. I came in this morning, she appeared out of nowhere, I shot her, it went right through her and now your fridge has a hole in it. Sorry, Stark.” Natasha shrugged, staring at the blonde seated at the counter.

“Alright witch, you got three seconds to admit why you’re here or I’m going to find you and drink you dry.” You threatened, flashing in front of her.

“You have Klaus’s mentality.” The woman smiled.

“Look if Klaus has pissed you off, don’t bring me into it. I haven’t seen him in decades. Whatever he’s done is his own fault.” You glared at the woman.

“Klaus pisses everyone off, myself included, but I’m not here for revenge.”

“Then why are you here?” Natasha asked, playing with the gun in her hands.

“Y/N is the only sibling I haven’t met yet.” The woman stated. “And Klaus asked me to find you.”

“Yeah pulling the family cards not going to work, love. You’re not Rebekah.” You rolled your eyes. “Tony remind me to call my witch later, I think I’m going to find her real form and drain her dry.”

“I’m Freya.” The woman introduced herself. “Klaus asked me to find you. He wants to talk.”

“Freya died. Years before I was even a thought. You’re going to suffer when I find you.” You snapped.

“And you have Elijah’s loyalty.” ‘Freya’ mused. “I can’t convince you that we’re family but you should believe me. Klaus wants to see you.I hope to meet you in person one day.” She said before disappearing into thin air.

“She’s going to choke on her blood.” You growled. “If she breathes a word of my location to Klaus, I’m going to end her line.”

“Babe, calm down,” Clint soothed, moving forward and rubbing your arms. “Your fangs are showing.”

“Clint, you don’t understand. If my brother comes here, you and Tony are dead. He’ll kill both of you and make me watch.” You panicked. 

“He won’t kill us,” Tony said, standing behind Clint.

“He’s done it before. I’ve watched him kill any man I’ve ever cared for. I can’t let him kill you.” You shook your head. 

“You said you had a witch cloak you, right?” Natasha asked. “And it’s kept you from Klaus for this long?” She continued once you nodded. “Then you shouldn’t worry.”

“Nat’s right. Your witch’s spell has kept you safe for this long, it should hold up.” Clint said, pressing a kiss to your head.

“Yeah, it should. You’re right.” You nodded and smiled weakly at him.

“Good. Now that’s out of the way, show me this ring.” Natasha said, pushing Clint and Tony to the side. “Damn Stark, you did well.” Natasha complimented him.

“Always do, Rushman.”

As your family began to move about their day as if your supposed dead sister hadn’t just projected herself into your kitchen, you felt a bubble of panic begin to brew in your chest.

What if Klaus did find you? What would that mean for your fiances?

Whatever happened, if Klaus did or didn’t find you, you’d fight for your team. You’d fight for Clint and Tony.

“I want you two to start drinking my blood.” You blurted out that night.

“I thought we already did?” Clint asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Before big missions you do.” You nodded as Tony sat next to you. “But I want you both to start drinking it daily.”

“Is this about Klaus?” Tony questioned you. 

“Yes.” You said, looking away from the two men. “But it’s also so the two of you have a choice. If something happens, not even just Klaus, but if something happens and either of you dies, you’ll at least come back and get to make that choice.” You explained.

“Will this let you sleep tonight, and not stay up on watch all night?” Clint asked, sitting in front of you.

Slowly you nodded.

“Then I’ll gladly drink your blood.” Clint smiled, taking your hand in his. You smiled at the archer in thanks.

“Tony?” You asked, turning to him.

“I’ll take any opportunity to kiss your neck,” Tony smirked. “If it makes you feel better, of course, I’ll do it. Plus there’s something sexy about being a vampire.”

“You can never take things seriously can you?” You rolled your eyes fondly.

“Nope!” Tony popped the p. “Now open that neck up. You’re hoarding the red stuff.” He said, pulling you into his lap.

“I love you two, you know that right?” You asked, using a fingernail to open your neck up.

“We know and we love you too,” Clint said, leaning over to kiss you.

“We also know that you’re a worrywart,” Tony added, pulling away from your neck. “Which you need to get a handle on, you’re going to give yourself wrinkles.” He teased you, blood staining his lips.

“I’ll work on it.” You chuckled as he went back to your neck.

“Now you’re hoarding the red stuff, Tony,” Clint whined.

“Oh no, where are my manners?” Tony asked, pulling away. “Come here, bird.” Clint shifted so he was right behind you, his mouth next to Tony’s on your neck.

“Oh, I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” You moaned as the two kissed over your shoulder.

“Probably.” Clint agreed.

“Most definitely.” Tony nodded.

It had been a week since 'Freya’ appeared in the tower. The rest of the team had been made aware to keep their eyes out for anything strange but so far everything seemed fine.

“Mr. Stark, there are people at the front gate.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced.

“Bring up the live feed,” Tony said, sipping his coffee. F.R.I.D.A.Y. wordlessly brought up the live feed and your heart dropped.

“Sweetheart, you okay?” Clint asked, taking note of your pale face. You didn’t respond before you flashed downstairs.

“Leave Klaus.” You demanded, standing in the doorway. “You’re not welcome here.”

“Sister is that any way to greet your brother?” Klaus smirked. “Your own flesh and blood?”

“Leave Klaus, I won’t have you ruining my life again.” You shook your head.

“Bit dramatic. I’m not here to ruin anything but if you don’t invite me in, I might have to go on a spree.” He told you. 

“I won’t join our siblings in a coffin, Niklaus. I have stayed out of your way and supernatural business for decades. Go home, Klaus.” You told him.

“I’ve changed, Y/N.” He said as you turned away. “For the better.”

“Changed.” You scoffed. “You just threatened to go on a killing spree. You haven’t changed. You’ve said it before, Nik.” You shook your head. “I have a job, a family, here. I won’t get daggered because I was naive enough to believe your lies.”

“I’m dying, Y/N,” Klaus said.

“You’re an original. A hybrid. Nothing can kill you.” You said.

“Please just let me in,” Klaus begged you. Your brother had never begged for anything in his life. “I’ll explain it all.”

“Nik, I don’t think I can trust you.”

“Please, Y/N. We’re family. Always and forever. You promised. A thousand years ago you promised.”

“Come in, Niklaus,” Tony said, appearing behind you. 

“Tony!” You snapped as Klaus walked forward.

“Thank you, Stark,” Klaus smirked, entering the building. “Where should we talk, sister?”

“Come to the living room. Just know there are vervain and wolfsbane laced bullets waiting if you try anything.” Tony said, taking your hand and leading the way.

“Of course. Y/N’s idea I believe?” Klaus chuckled as he trailed behind you both. 

“Tony, what are you doing?” You whispered. 

“Trust me.” He soothed, squeezing your hand. “You need this and you know it.”

The three of you entered the common room to see only Clint had remained sitting.

“Talk.” You demanded once he and Tony sat. You remained standing. “And quickly.”

“Impatient as ever little sister.” He said, leaning back in his seat. “I’m dying.”

“We’ve established. How?" You gritted out.

"The Hollow. It’s a witches curse. She infected my daughter, almost killed her, but I absorbed it. Now it’s killing me from the inside out.”

“You have a daughter? You’re a vampire.”

“And a wolf.” Klaus pointed out. “Nature found a way for me to produce more hybrids naturally. Her name is Hope.”

“Can you be cured?” You asked, worry for your older brother setting in.

“No.” Klaus shook his head. “I just came to bury the hatchet and to tell you our siblings are in New Orleans.”

“You undaggered them?” You asked, putting a hand on the couch and leaning against it. Tony threw his arm around the back of the couch and subtly held your hand.

“Every last one. I told you, I’ve changed, Y/N. I just wanted to see you before I died. Just once.” He said.

“Damn it, Nick.” You cursed, racing forward and throwing your arms around your brother. “You can’t die, Nick. You’re my big brother, you said you’d always be around. You promised.” You whispered, tears burning the corners of your eyes.

“I know. I’m sorry, N/N.” He responded, running his fingers through your hair. “I’ll still be with you, I’ll watch over you. Always and forever. I love you.” He murmured before placing his hands on your neck and twisting it.

Non-reader POV

The second Clint and Tony heard the telltale snap of Y/N’s neck, both jumped to their feet. Tony’s Iron Man suit was already forming and Clint grabbed a gun from under the table.

“Relax gentlemen I mean no harm,” Klaus said, raising a free hand.

“You have a funny definition of it. You just snapped Y/N’s neck.” Clint snapped, unclicking the safety.

“And she will wake,” Klaus assured the men, placing Y/N on the couch behind him. “My sister is not good at goodbyes and it will be better for her to wake with me gone. It is a kindness.”

“You snapped her neck because you don’t want to see her cry?” Tony scoffed.

“Partially. But I do want to talk to the two of you without her interfering.” He said, turning back to them. “A blind man could see the way the three of you feel for each other. Fortunately for me, though my strength and powers are fading, I can still see. And I can see the rock on her finger.”

Clint looked over in worry to Tony who remained staring down the blonde.

“If this had happened a century ago, I would have killed you.” Klaus nodded. “I can smell her scent all over you and I know she feeds you her blood. I would have killed you both twice.”

“If this is supposed to make us feel safer, you’re going the wrong way about it,” Tony told the hybrid.

“The point is, I’m not going to kill either of you. It’s highly unlikely for Y/N to return to our siblings, especially once I pass, but I just want her taken care of. Considering your engagement, you are a part of my family. As a favor to me I want you to take care of her.”

“We’ve been taking care of her for years.” Clint nodded.

Niklaus did not say anything as he nodded at the men. A second later he had disappeared.

Reader POV

With a gasp you awoke and jolted upright on the bed.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Clint whispered from your side. Looking to your side you could see Clint looking at you wide awake and Tony asleep behind him.

“Clint, where’s Nik?” You asked as he took your hand.

“He left after he snapped your neck.” He told you. 

“Did he hurt anyone? Did he hurt either of you?” You asked, squeezing his hand. 

“No. He didn’t touch anyone.” Clint assured you, pulling you back down.

“I’ve hated him for so long.” You whispered into Clint’s neck. “And now he’s dying and I don’t know what to do.”

“You can’t do anything.” Clint said, trailing his fingers down your spine. “But at least he knows you still love him.”

“I feel like Steve.” You sighed. “Waiting too long only to lose people.”

“You didn’t wait for us.” Tony said, sitting up. “And you’re a lot better looking than capsicle.”

“Don’t be mean to Steve.” You smiled at the man. “Now that you’ve met my brother, has he scared you off?” You asked.

“Honey, you grow fangs and drink blood. I don’t think anything could scare us off.” Clint laughed.

“Maybe if you grew a second head, I’d think about being scared off.” Tony mused.

“You can be an ass when you want to.” You smiled, reaching across Clint to grab Tony’s hand.

“You love me.”

“I do.” You smiled.

“So, me and Tony had a conversation while you were knocked out.” Clint started.

“Dead.” Tony interrupted. “Well, deader than normal.”

“Tomorrow, we think we should properly discuss the possibility of you turning us.” Clint continued, smiling at Tony’s comment.

“Seriously?” You asked, sitting up in bed. “Do you understand what that means? You won’t ever die. You’ll have to watch as friends do and you stay the same. Are you ready for that?”

“Darling, we’re in this for the long haul.” Tony assured you.

Sitting up you leaned down to kiss Clint deeply before doing the same to your other partner.

“I love you both so much right now.” You smiled widely.

“We can talk about this more tomorrow.” Clint said, pulling you back to his chest. “Go back to sleep, honey.”

You smiled as you relaxed onto Clint’s chest. This tower was your safe place. This tower was inhabited by all your friends. Your family. Clint and Tony were here and that was enough for you.

Tomorrow you’d discuss the potential chance of Tony and Clint becoming like you. And tomorrow you’d make plans to visit New Orleans.

But you didn’t need to think about any of that now. Because now you were in your men’s arms and for now, everything was okay. Or it was going to be.


End file.
